


Crush On You

by Kittycat



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycat/pseuds/Kittycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is Kurt’s secret admirer. For Valentine’s day he left roses on Kurt’s desks and in his locker. Now it’s a week before they both graduate and Blaine wants to tell Kurt how he feels before he never sees him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush On You

**Author's Note:**

> I want this to happen to me when I tell the girl I like that I was her secret admirer.

Blaine could feel the note burning a hole in his pocket. His friend Santana told him he was being a wimp and taking the losers way out but if he told Kurt face to face he would probably puke. He could feel his friends’ eyes on him as he walked over to the Cheerios table and found Kurt.

“Hi Kurt, this is for you.” Blaine held out the note to a stunned Kurt. They know each other from Glee Club but don’t spend any time together outside of it; which is probably why Kurt is so stunned. Kurt took the note and Blaine awkwardly waved then returned to his table.

“I’m proud of you Blaine,” Tina told him. Blaine looked down at his food as his cheeks turned red.

“I bet he feels the same way.” Sam told him.

Blaine couldn’t help but look back at the table. Kurt was reading the note with a hand over his mouth. Great, he was embarrassed. Blaine couldn’t believe he thought this was a good idea. Why did he let his friends talk him into this?

He looked back at his friends to see them smirking. Blaine gave them a curious look before his chair was turned around and Kurt’s lips were on his. Blaine was so stunned he didn’t move his lips at first. Then he heard Santana wolf whistle and he was brought back to reality. Kurt Hummel, The Kurt Hummel was kissing him and Blaine was frozen. Just when he felt Kurt pulling away he wrapped his hand around his neck and pulled him back in.

Blaine had a feeling this was going to be the best summer of his life.

Later that night when Blaine got on Facebook to change his relationship status he saw a picture Santana posted of him and Kurt. Kurt was in Blaine’s lap laughing and Blaine was staring up at him as if he was the sun shine on his cloudy day.

Dear Kurt,

Is that too formal? Sorry I’m really nervous. I just wanted to say something I’ve been holding in since I first saw you our freshman year. You are so beautiful, the most beautiful person I have ever seen. When you laugh it sounds like wind chimes on the beach and the blush on your cheeks when you get applause after a beautiful solo is stunning. I’m rambling now.

Sorry.

I’ve liked you since freshman year and I didn’t want to graduate without telling you. I left you the roses on Valentine’s Day. I heard you saying that you never felt wanted so I made sure to do something special. I would have any ways.

Sorry I couldn’t say it sooner. You make me nervous.

Love, Blaine Anderson


End file.
